1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to medical devices and, more specifically, to drainage catheters adapted for use in draining a fluid from a body cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Urinary drainage catheters are used to provide an outlet for the urinary bladder when the urethra is compromised or obstructed, such as when the patient is incapable of controlling the urinary system due to sedation or lack of mental capacity. A typical urinary catheter is the Foley catheter, which is a thick-walled rubber tube with an inflatable balloon near its distal end. The Foley catheter is inserted through the urethra and into the bladder cavity. When disposed, the balloon is inflated within the bladder cavity to a size that prevents the distal end from passing back through the bladder neck.
There are several disadvantages associated with the Foley catheter, the most significant of which is patient discomfort due to the construction of the catheter. The typical diameter of a Foley catheter is one-quarter inch or more. This size of catheter is difficult to insert and is very uncomfortable for the patient. Patient frustration sometimes leads to inadvisable patient removal of the catheter, even with the balloon inflated. This of course can be very damaging and traumatic to the patient. The hard rubber tip of the Foley catheter also contributes to patient discomfort. In particular, as the bladder empties, it collapses and the hard rubber tip begins to rub against the wall of the bladder causing irritation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a drainage catheter that improves patient comfort during insertion and withdrawal of the catheter.